<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just in Time by Paramour_Party</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581637">Just in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramour_Party/pseuds/Paramour_Party'>Paramour_Party</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramour_Party/pseuds/Paramour_Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter meets a woman who knows him one day and doesn't the next.<br/>Or, time travel is confusing but he'd seen stranger things.</p><p>Written for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Facebook Group<br/>BINGO2020 -  Square O1: Accidentally Saves the Day<br/>Roll A Drabble / June 27 - Prompt: Time Travel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's pretend both characters are in their 20s in the AU.</p><p>Also, I don't own HP or Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Peter was enjoying a late dinner when he heard a crash in the distance followed by screams. He stood shoving the last chunk of his burger into his mouth while his other hand grabbed the backpack he’d shoved under his chair. </p><p>He rushed out of the diner and saw the villain of the week flying overhead. Peter ducked through the alleyway tugging his shirt off- shoving it into his backpack as he went- thankful he’d worn his suit underneath. Skidding to a stop in a darkened corner, he was in the middle of pulling off his jeans when a door shimmered to life against the brick wall he was hiding behind. It was white and made out of metal. Just on top of the golden ornate handle was a large dial with strange symbols.</p><p>He stumbled back, the door millimetres away from his face when it burst open. </p><p>A woman stumbled out. Curls covered her face until she brushed it back. She turned to him, brown eyes staring. There was a beat, both of them frozen. Him: crouched with one leg out of his jeans, the other hooked at the ankle. Her: dishevelled and confused, then not. He scrambled out of his jeans, shoving it into his bag trying not to feel awkward about the secret-identity fail. “Uhhh?” </p><p>“Peter,” she said amused, “hello again.” </p><p>He blinked at her confused. “Do I know you?”</p><p>She glanced away from the pocket watch she was holding and returned his confused expression. Her eyes then lit up. “Oh! This must be when you met me then.” She looked around the alley with renewed recognition. “What’s the date today?” </p><p>“Is this a very confusing April Fool’s joke?” he asked. </p><p>“It isn’t.” The woman laughed. “To explain, I’ll technically be meeting you for the first time on the 12th. We also have a date on the 18th. Or so you tell me.” </p><p>“… What??” His mind boggled. “How can you meet me for the first time on the 12th when you’re right in front of me? And what do you mean by date??” </p><p>“It’s complicated, but you’ll see.” She smiled and turned away to fiddle with the door’s dial. Peter tried to wrap his mind around it as he webbed up his backpack.</p><p>“Sooo… by date, you mean like a date-date?”</p><p>“Are there other kinds of dates?”</p><p>Gunfire interrupted him. </p><p>He turned to her, mask on. “I gotta go.”</p><p>She looked on in understanding. “Keep safe, Spider-Man. Wish I could stay and help but time is running out and I really need to get back.” </p><p>He nodded. Just as he was about to thwip away, he heard her call him. </p><p>“I’m Hermione by the way!” she said with a wave. “See you again soon, or well I suppose, technically, it’ll be sooner for me than for you, maybe? It’s so confusing...” </p><p>He waved back as he swung off into the fight.</p>
<hr/><p>He waited as patiently as he could for the 12th to hopefully get some answers. When the day came and he still hadn’t run into Hermione, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was all a fluke. As far as Sundays go, it was relatively quiet but he donned on the suit to pass the time. </p><p>Evening fell and Spider-Man was fighting a trio of this week's villains. He chased them through the alleys, as far away from as many people as possible. He’d webbed one of them up along the way and worked towards the last two when his senses tingled.</p><p>He saw the mysterious white door shimmer to life just ahead. He leaped up and out of the way. One of the thugs, who’d charged to tackle him, missed and got a face full of metal when the door burst open just in time. </p><p>Hermione stumbled out. “Oops. I should adjust the magical backlash on this door…” she murmured. She was wearing the same outfit she did on the 1st, dark pants, a simple white blouse, and slim combat boots. The last thug turned to attack and she startled, hand out and with a burst of power, knocked them back.</p><p>“Thanks for the assist, Hermione,” he said as he webbed them up and flipped onto the balcony railing above her. </p><p>“You’re welcome, I suppose.” She glanced around the alleyway confused, “as long as they were the bad guys. Do I know you?” </p><p>He grinned as he pulled off his mask. “Funny, I asked the same thing when I met you.” </p><p>Hermione tilted her head in thought but there was understanding in her eyes. “I must have done multiple jumps then,” she mumbled more to herself as she pulled out her pocket watch. “What’s the date today?” </p><p>“April 12th,” he replied and he heard her continue to mumble, something about making a successful jump forward. “So time travel huh? Is that your superpower or something?” </p><p>He could feel her gaze as she inspected him. “Or something. How strange... I didn’t think I’d leave a witness.” </p><p>Peter tensed. “Uh, please don’t tell me this is some sort of “if I tell you I’m gonna have to kill you” type of secret. ‘Cause I don’t wanna have to hurt you, and also, we have a date on the 18th. You told me so.” </p><p>She raised a brow at him amused. “Do we now?” </p><p>“We do,” he insisted. “And I’ve kinda been looking forward to it in all honesty.” </p><p>“Where are we going on this date?” </p><p>He blinked. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Uh, how about we meet here on the 18th. 7PM? There’s a great burger joint nearby if that’s okay?” </p><p>“I suppose you are kind of cute.” </p><p>“Only kinda?” He pouted. </p><p>She laughed. “Well, it’s not easy to tell under all the bruises,” she said motioning to his cheek. “Am I at least going to get the name of my date?” </p><p>“I’m Peter.” </p><p>He had to admit she was pretty. Especially when she grinned up at him like that. “It’s nice to meet you, Peter.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I SO BADLY WANTED TO WRITE MORE but I wanted to stick to the 100-1k word count for a drabble haha. Also, I don’t know if this counts as Accidentally saving the day… but I’m gonna roll with it. AND does this even count as a meet-cute?? I don't know any more folks.</p><p>I'll one day expand this. maybe write their little date haha. </p><p>Come talk with me on Tumblr @paramourparty<br/>or send me some prompts, I have a few already sitting in my asks that I'm brainstorming.<br/>If you like other HP x Marvel stuff, please check out my other works. mostly Bucky/Hermione right now tho 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>